This invention relates to environmentally safe, biodegradable compositions free of halogenated hydrocarbons for use in degreasing and cleaning during the fabrication of printed circuit and printed wiring boards, as well as for cleaning metals, particularly stainless steel, and plastic and earthware items. More particularly, the invention provides cleaning methods and non-halogenated compositions for the removal of inks, wax, grease and soil from a wide variety of substrates.
The gradual phase out of halogenated hydrocarbon solvents such as 1,1,1-trichloroethane or "Freon 113" from the market place has created an immediate and pressing need for environmentally compatible cleaning, desoiling and/or degreasing systems. Such phase out has had and will continue to have a particularly significant impact on the electronic circuit board cleaning and metal degreasing business. Other areas of commercial activity besides electronics affected by this phasing out of chlorinated and brominated hydrocarbons include the cleaning of machine tools, pumps and seals, automotive parts, precision instruments and the like.